


Medium Mocha Double Chocolate Extra Whip Frozen Macchiacino

by Elychia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tomione Smut Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elychia/pseuds/Elychia
Summary: Without thinking, Hermione grabbed the arm of the person behind her. “Sorry darling. She said to the stranger she was now clinging to, “I was so caught up, I forgot about the line.” She turned back to Ron, a patronizing smile on her face. “Actually Ron, I’m already seeing someone.” She pulled on the arm in her grasp, tugging the strangers closer. “This is my boyfriend
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	Medium Mocha Double Chocolate Extra Whip Frozen Macchiacino

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



> Entry for Tomione Smut Fest 2020
> 
> Prompt: Coffee shop AU
> 
> Unbeta-ed. This is my first everything so it was very out of my comfort zone and stressful. Please forgive any errors or issues.

The sound of a throat being cleared loudly caused Hermione to look up from her phone, annoyed, before sheepishly realizing the line had moved forward. Stupid Ron and stupid Lavender and stupider Instagram for showing pictures of the “happy new couple”... 

“‘Mione?” 

Hermione groaned inwardly. Approaching from the left were the very two people she had just been stalking online. The very last two people she wanted to see. 

“Ron. Lavender. How lovely to see you.” Hermione said through gritted teeth, a smile forced onto her face. 

Ron returned her smile with an awkward one of his own. 

“It is so nice to see you, Hermione. Of course, I didn’t think we’d see you here since this is Ron’s date spot and you only broke up two weeks ago..” Lavender said, grin plastered on her face as her eyes stared Hermione down. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Last I checked, Ron doesn’t have a monopoly on all the places we went to on dates,”

“We’re just worried about you,’Mione,” Ron soothed, spreading his hands in a placating gesture. “No one has seen since the break up. Maybe you should start seeing someone?” 

The throat clearing was back, indicating the line has progressed again. Without thinking, Hermione grabbed the arm of the person behind her. “Sorry darling. She said to the stranger she was now clinging to, “I was so caught up, I forgot about the line.” She turned back to Ron, a patronizing smile on her face. “Actually Ron, I’m already seeing someone.” She pulled on the arm in her grasp, tugging the strangers closer. “This is my boyfriend,”

Lavender eyed the stranger suspiciously. “Really? And you didn’t even think to introduce us? That’s rather rude.”

Hermione flushed and tried to stammer out an explanation when her stranger stepped even closer to her and wrapped the arm in her hands around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He stuck his other hand out towards Ron. “Riddle. Tom Riddle. And you are?”

“Hermione never mentioned me? I mean, us?” Ron questioned, jealousy coloring his voice. 

“No. I can’t say she has.” Tom responded coolly. “Then again, Hermione’s only ever talked about people who she cares for.” Ron turned bright red and spluttered incoherently as Lavender glared. “Now if you will excuse us, we’re holding up the line and I would like to continue my date in peace.”  
Ron had turned almost purple at the thought of being dismissed, and moved towards Tom, but Lavender, sensing the danger of a public altercation, quickly led him away with one last glare at the other couple.

Once Ron and Lavender were out of sight, Hermione turned to the man behind her. “Uh, thanks, I guess,” she said awkwardly, trying to extricate herself from his embrace. Tom tightened his grip on her waist, keeping her attached to his hip. “Not so fast, darling.” he said, dulcet tone making her shiver. “I would be remiss if I didn’t buy my self-proclaimed girlfriend a drink.” 

“Look,” Hermione said, turning to face him, “Thank you for saving me back there. Really. But, I just got out of a relationship and I’m really not ready for anything right now.” 

Tom gazed at her intently, forcing Hermione to examine him just as closely. Inky black hair, styled perfectly, fell across pale skin and into dark eyes. His jaw was sharp and defined, his cheekbones high, and his features aristocratic. She had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes because he stood half a foot taller than her. He was lean but the grip on her hip suggested he was deceptively strong. He caught her as her eyes drifted downward and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Hermione flushed and turned away with a huff. 

Tom chuckled. “Give me a chance. One date and then you’ll never have to see me again if you don’t want to.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t give up, do you? Why do you care so much anyways?”

“Because I find you absolutely riveting?” Hermione snorted. “Honestly? I’m bored and you’ve intrigued me with your dramatically rude friends and complete lack of regard for a stranger’s personal space. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re gorgeous.” 

Hermione snorted again. “Sure. I bet you’ve used that line on all the girls.” 

“Maybe. But would it help if I told you I really meant it this time?” he replied cheekily.   
Hermione chuckled at that, though she cursed herself for it immediately. She sighed in dramatic resignation. “Only if you buy me a coffee.” 

She smiled at him tentatively, and he answered with a grin of his own. Then, he cleared his throat and pointed towards the counter, where the line had moved, again. Hermione flushed and hurried forwards, Tom following behind her with a smug smirk on his face. 

“What’ll it be?” asked the barista in a bored tone. 

“Medium black coffee,” 

“And you?”   
Hermione stared at the board for a moment. “Medium mocha double chocolate extra whip frozen macchiacino please.” 

“Seriously?” Tom teased as he payed. “That’s your drink?” 

“What?” Hermione exclaimed indignantly. 

“There were like fifteen words in that order and I am quite sure some of them were made up.” 

Hermione scoffed at that, but discreetly counted the number of words on her hand. “There were only nine!” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Ricardo? Order for Ricardo!” 

Hermione snorted as Tom reddened. “It’s Riddle.” he growled at the barista. He grabbed the drinks and handed Hermione hers, wrinkling his nose when she took a large sip and made a loud slurping sound with the straw. 

“What?” Hermione asked innocently. “It’s delicious. Try it.” She started shoving the straw towards his face, almost taking his eye out. 

“Please, stop.” he said with exasperation. Hermione gave one more violent stab at his face. “Fine, one sip.” He grabbed the offending straw and cup and took a sip. “This is disgusting! How often do you drink this?” 

“Everyday.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Figures.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Well I was pretty sure from the looks of your friends that you were one of “those” girls, but this confirms it.” he said, gesturing derisively at her drink. 

“One of “those” girls?” Her voice shook with anger. “What girls do you mean exactly?”

Tom smirked. “One of “those” girls. Snobby, superficial, self-involved. Simple.” 

“Simple? How dare you! I graduated valedictorian from Hartford University! I am anything but simple you ignorant. Pompous. Narcissistic. Gorgeous asshole!” Each word was punctuated with a harsh jab to his midsection. When she was finished, her finger was pressed into his stomach and she was standing toe to toe with him, breathing heavily. Tom looked own, meeting her darkened eyes with his own.   
“Gorgeous?” A smug smirk was firmly settled on his face. 

“Shut up,” Hermione breathed. She pushed herself up on her toes and flung her free hand around his neck, then kissed him thoroughly. Tom wrapped his own free hand around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Too soon he pulled away. 

“I live in the building down the street.”

“Let’s go.”

***

The two of them barely made it out of the elevator before they were grabbing at each other. They were a mess of hands, mouths, and… coffee?

“Shit!” Tom yelled as his drink was crushed between the two of them. They both jumped apart as the scalding liquid drenched their shirts. 

“Damn it, that burns!” Hermione cursed, dropping her own drink in the process. 

Tom chuckled darkly. “Sorry. We had better get you out of those clothes though.” 

Hermione nodded and followed him to his apartment door. As soon as it was shut behind them, Tom had her pressed against the door, one hand caging her in and the other working its way under her shirt to knead her breasts. Hermione let out a low moan as his lips travelled down her jaw and attached to her neck, licking and sucking. “Shirt. Off,” she commanded, slapping his chest lightly. Tom chuckled against the column of her throat, causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine. He pulled away slightly, before lifting his shirt off his head. He flung it somewhere to the leg before working the buttons on her shirt. Once that was off too, he grabbed her hips as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

He walked them back to his bed, lying Hermione down before moving on top of her. She worked the clasp of her bra as he slowly dragged her pants and underwear down her hips and legs, leaving her bare to him. “You are gorgeous,” he said, looking at her. 

“You are overdressed,” she replied, grasping at his belt. She unthreaded it and tossed it to the side before pulling his jeans and underwear down to his knees. Tom did the rest, shimmying the closing down until he stepped out of them. 

“Condom?” 

“I’ve got it.” Tom replied. He grabbed on from the drawer next to the bed and rolled it on. Then he leaned over her and then thrust in slowly.   
Hermione let out small, breathy sighs and whimpers as he continued to move in and out of her. “God, Tom,” He grinned before kissing her. 

“Such a good girl. So tight and wet,” he murmured against her lips. One of his hands moved downwards and started to play with her clit. 

“More, please,” Hermione begged, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. Pressure was building deep inside of her as he continued to pleasure her. Suddenly, something inside her snapped and her back bowed as she came. Tom felt her walls flutter around him and followed her, coming with a groan. 

Tom disposed of the condom, then returned to his bed where Hermione was already on her side under the sheets. He climbed in beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She nestled herself closer to him and they both drifted off to sleep. 

***

Hermione woke up and reached behind her to find cold and empty sheets. She looked around drowsy, wondering where Tom had gone. “Tom?” she called out. 

The door opened and Tom walked in carrying two large iced drinks. “Okay, I went to replace our drinks and I will admit, it’s not totally disgusting after all.” 

Hermione grinned. She made sure he set both drinks safety on the dresser before pulling him back into bed.


End file.
